kokina_kyodaifandomcom-20200214-history
Haiiro"Susano'o"Okami
Background Haiiro"Susano'o"Okami Haiiro was born into the noble Okami family alongside his sister and brother.Although he was the oldest he was the most mischievous of the three.He stayed in trouble and was reprimanded constantly for his pranks.He was always being told that since he was the oldest he had an influence on his younger siblings.Haiiro was the strongest of the three but he never did what he was told. One day he walks in on Omoikane who was yelling at Kuro for being late to his training and quickly defends his brother. It was not long before Shiroi entered and joined in. When Kuro is relieved of the meeting he and Shiroi continue their argument with Omoikane. After hey are finished Haiiro suggests that they look for Kuro because he had seen something in Kuro's eyes that didn't seem right. They search the village and find him no where. He then suggest they consult ShiShi since he knew that Kuro was always with her when he was never anywhere to be seen. They find ShiShi and are greeted with bad news. They learn that Kuro had left because he didn't feel needed or wanted. Angered by the news he and Shiroi consult Omoikane once more which begins another argument. Omoikane then tells Shiroi that she was more responsible and was given the choice to protect her brothers or betray the village. Haiiro always had a deep rivalry with Shiroi but when those choices were given his rivalry turned to hate and jealousy, though he hid it well. In his mind he had resolved to kill Shiroi so he could be the valued sibling. His plans were ruined when Shiroi almost burns the village to ash. He calms her down knowing if he tried anything she could lose control of Yatagarasu and kill him so he waited until they escaped to take her down. He beats her to her last breath and impales her to tree out to die and received a burn scar as a result of touching her scythe. Haiiro leaves her there and never turns back...darkness had consumed his heart.... Personality Haiiro is sort of Bi Polar due to his struggle between light and darkness. People usually tend to avoid him due to this affliction. He doesn't care much for others but will try his best to understand them even with his darkness trying to take control. in all honesty he doesn't have much of a personality to give since he prefers to be alone most of his time. Appearance Weapons Totsuka No Tsurugi: Haiiro's primary weapon. This weapon has the power to control storms and split seas. Kusanagi No Tsurugi: Haiiro's secondary weapon. This sword has the power to cut anything it touches. This sword was found in the spine of Yamato No Orochi and possesses dark power as it feeds off of negativity. It gives Haiiro the full capability to control the many elements at will. Abilities Haiiro has multiple abilities that coincide with his attack style and Clairvoyance Pandemonium: Haiiro uses Kusanagi No Tsurugi to strike the enemy at Mach speeds while warping around his targets inflicting poison or freezing (similar to Kuro's Phantom Drive ) Permafrost: Haiiro warps and when an opening is found he then freezes and strikes his target resulting in a shockwave that damages everything in the blast radius Dry Ice: Haiiro freezes his target and then ignites them with fire Hailstorm: Haiiro summons chunks of ice that rain down on the enemy CloudBurst: Haiiro uses Kusanagi No Tsurugi and creates a torrent of poison and water that bombarde his target and burns them severely Absolute Zero: Haiiro envelopes himself in Dry Ice and repeatedly rushes his target while inflicting freeze and once finished he then warps into the air sending massive homing hailstone that cover his target and explode on contact damaging everything in its blast radius Basilisk: Totsuka No Tsurugi enlarges and Kuro uses this to create gales of wind,water and ice Susano'o: Haiiro uses the sun or the moon to increase the concentration of his Clairvoyance Izanagi No Okami: This can only be used when all three siblings are together. His Ambience turns gold and his strength is greatly increased bit at a cost..his attack,speed and defense are tremendously increased but for every successful strike he receives a quarter of the damage given. Izanami No Okami: Haiiro summons Kusanagi No Tsuguri to summon his latent darkness and change his entire appearance. In this form he can manipulate time and space as well as break laws of gravity. Dead Ringer(Can only be used in Izanami form): Haiiro's ultimate skill. Haiiro uses his Clairvoyance allowing him to copy his targets weapons and use them with greater power. In this state Haiiro can manipulate various elements along with his previous elements of ice and water Quotes "I have sinned against my kin truly even death is too honorable for me" "I will fight and stand with my brethren I will not forsake my purpose" "Darkness is my only light it's all I see it's what lights my path and opens my eyes "